crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Dornish royal-titles (Dorne/Westeros)
=King of the Torrentine Dayne= The King of the Torrentine is the ancient ancestral title of House Dayne of StarFall. The Daynes ruled the Torrentine from the castle of StarFall in the western Red-Mountains of Dorne on the continent of Westeros. Kings of the Torrentine title-holders *Samwell Dayne, The StarFire *Vorian Dayne, The Sword of the Evening. The last King of the Torrentine. Kingdom of the Torrentine The Kingdom of the Torrentine was the realm ruled by House Dayne in the region of Dorne on the continent of Westeros before its' unification during the time of Nymeria's War. They ruled from StarFall, which was built by the founder of House Dayne after having tracked a falling-star (meteorite) to an island in the mouth of the Torrentine. The Kingdom of the Torrentine stretched from the mouth of the Torrentine river south of the Red-Mountains of western Dorne and runs through nearly all of the area where the Red-Mountains are met by the waters of the Torrentine. The kingdom was dissolved during Nymeria's War which unified Dorne under the rulership of House Nymeros-Martell. =King of Stone and Sky Fowler= The King of Stone and Sky is the ancient ancestral title of House Fowler of SkyReach. The Fowlers ruled the Wide-Way from the castle of SkyReach on the border between Dorne and the Reach on the continent of Westeros. Kings of Stone and Sky title-holders *Ferris Fowler *Garrison Fowler, The Blind-King. The last King of Stone and Sky. Kingdom of Stone and Sky The Kingdom of Stone and Sky was the realm ruled by House Fowler in the region of Dorne on the continent of Westeros before its' unification during the time of Nymeria's War. They ruled from SkyReach, which was carved into the stone of the Wide-Way, now known as the Prince's Pass. The Kingdom of Stone and Sky rested on the border between Dorne and the Reach in the northern area of the Red-Mountains overlooking the Wide-Way, the shortest and easiest crossing between the two regions. The kingdom was dissolved during Nymeria's War which unified Dorne under the rulership of House Nymeros-Martell. =King of the Brimstone Dryland= The King of the Brimstone is the ancient ancestral title of House Dryland of Hellgate Hall. The Drylands ruled over their kingdom from their castle of Hellgate Hall in the region of Dorne on the continent of Westeros. The kingdom was dissolved during Nymeria's War which unified Dorne under the rulership of House Nymeros-Martell. The house subsequently went extinct when Lucifer Dryland was banished to the Wall with the other defeated Dornish kings with no heir to continue his line or inherit his lands. Kings of the Brimstone title-holders *Lucifer Dryland, Last of His Ilk. The last King of the Brimstone and the last of his house. =High-King of Dorne= =Kings of House Santagar= The Kings of House Santagar ruled over a petty kingdom in the region of Dorne on the continent of Westeros. House Santagar and their kingdom was founded by a group of adventuring Andals who traveled to Westeros at the time of the Andal Invasion. The kingdom dissolved by the time of Nymeria's War which unified Dorne under the rulership of House Nymeros-Martell. =Kings of House Manwoody= Category:Titles (Westeros)